emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7370 (14th December 2015)
Plot Harriet offers to do a reading at the church carol service. She questions Leyla on the costs of a wedding and reveals she is going to propose to Ashley. Aaron asks Diane if she would like to visit Chas with him. She declines as she doesn't feel ready and has an appointment about her chemotherapy. Diane is fed up with Doug's mollycoddling and is adamant she is to attend the appointment alone. Jai asks Nikhil to take Megan a big bunch of flowers from him, insisting he cares about his kids. Nikhil questions why he took drugs instead of putting his life back together. Jai protests he is never touching drugs again, and the baby is a fresh start. Bob apologises to Ashley who reveals he is going to break it off with Harriet. Meanwhile, Harriet arranges for Gabby and Arthur to attend the carol service and reveals she is going to propose. It's Joanie first day at the factory and Lisa tries to persuade Nikhil to allow them to bunk off early to attend the carol service. Diane makes small talk with a man in the hospital waiting room. She realises he is Chas' ex-husband Gordon Livesy. Lisa and Joanie sneak into the carol service as Harriet gets up to do her reading. She tells Ashley she loves him and asks Ashley to marry her. Ashley feels he cannot decline infront over everyone and accepts the proposal. Gordon tells Diane he has Hodgkin's lymphoma and queries if she is still in contact with Chas. Diane explains she and Chas are now business partners. Gordon comments he regrets giving up on Aaron. Harriet and Ashley celebrate in the pub and Kerry hints about being a bridesmaid. As Diane leaves the hospital, she tells Gordon that Aaron lives at the pub as well, but he asks her not to tell Aaron or Chas that she has seen him, adamant that some things are best left. Nikhil apologises to Leyla for not telling the truth about the miscarriage. Bob is surprised to hear Ashley and Harriet are engaged. Diane asks Doug if Aaron and Chas should know about her seeing Gordon, and he feels she should respect Gordon' wishes. Diane tells Doug she should have allowed him to attend the appointment with her and says she wants to see Chas. Ashley tells Bob he needs to do the right thing. Lisa puts Joanie forward for singing at the Village Hall. Outside The Woolpack, Ashley tells Harriet he cannot marry her, as he doesn't love her. He tries to hand back the ring but Harriet refuses to take it, so he leaves it on the bench and tells her he is sorry as he walks away. Cast Regular cast *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Nikhil Sharma - Rik Makarem *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Laurel Dingle - Charlotte Bellamy *Joanie Wright - Denise Black *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Sandy Thomas - Freddie Jones *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Gabby Thomas - Annelise Manojlovic *Arthur Thomas - Alfie Clarke (uncredited) *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell Guest cast *Gordon Livesy - Gary Mavers Locations *Main Street *The Woolpack - Exterior, backroom and public bar *Sharma & Sharma - Office and factory floor *David's Shop *Pear Tree Cottage - Beauty & Bernice salon *St. Mary's Church *Hotten General Hospital - Waiting room *Wishing Well Cottage - Downstairs rooms Notes *A nurse is uncredited despite a line of dialogue. Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2015 episodes